


Alpha Centauri

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Space, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blow Jobs, Episode Tag: S1 E07, First Dates, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: -¿Puedes callarte o moverte a otro lugar?-  El hombre aludido solo observo a Paul con asombro como si no creyera lo que le acababa de decir, era eso o no le gusto como el rubio le hablo pero no se quedaría a ver qué era a pesar de que el sujeto tuviera unos hermoso ojos color avellana.





	Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es mi primer Fic sobre estas parejas, me encantan.  
> Adicional de ser mi auto regalo de cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños a mi.  
> Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como disfrute al escribirlo.

**-Dije ¡NO!-** Exclamo Paul mientras retomaba la lectura en su PADD.

 **-Por favor, es solo una vez y no te volveré a pedir nada en la vida si me haces este favor.-** Dijo Straal tomando asiento enfrente de su amigo.

Paul levanto la mirada en de su PADD para ver la cara desesperada de su amigo, supuso que esto era importante para él y ya que nunca más le iba a pedir algo porque no hacerlo, solo esperaba que no arrepentirse después.

 **-Ésta bien.-** Respondió después de dar un gran suspiro.

 

Los bares en Alpha Centauri eran todos iguales, réplicas del modelo clásico de la tierra, pasados de moda, repletos de personas y ruido estridente que sin duda alguna estresaban al rubio quien trato de escapar de la situación girando sobre sus talones y regresar al apartamento que compartía con su amigo, lastimosamente su intento de escape fue frustrado por Straal quien lo tomo por la chaqueta mientras lo arrastraba dentro del bar.

 **-No hay devoluciones Stamets, aceptaste y ahora te aguantas.-** Puede que debido al ruido del lugar no se haya escuchado pero Paul dio un suspiro dramático al escuchar la declaración de su compañero a la vez que extendía su mano pidiéndole dinero.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Exclamo Straal al notar la mano extendida.

 **-Acepte venir, pero dijiste que pagarías todo así que dame dinero-** Paul no pudo  evitar que sus labios se convirtieran en una enorme sonrisa al ver que su amigo sacaba una tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo de su camina para dejarla sobre su mano.

**-Si puedo citarte “Te odio”-**

**-Por mi está bien, disfruta tu cita.-** Dijo el rubio antes de dirigirse a la parte más aislada de la barra y una vez allí ordenar un Martini.

Observó cómo su amigo se encontraba con su cita _“La verdad no sé porque estaba preocupado, la chica es hermosa”_  pensó Paul al ver la chica con la que se encontró Straal, pelo largo castaño, sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo escultural que solo se consigue entrenando cada día como lo hace un cadete de la flota estelar, puede que no lleve el característico uniforme pero sin duda los zapatos que porta hacen parte del mismo, el rubio perdió ya la cuenta de cuentas veces fue visitado en su laboratorio por oficiales de la federación tratando de convencerlo para enlistarse y con ello llevar su investigación con él a lo cual el astromicólogo siempre respondía con un no gracias.

Paul negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su PADD para continuar monitoreando a sus niños como cariñosamente llamaba a los micelios con los que trabajaba mientras que recordaba como un acelerado Straal invadía su laboratorio exclamando que necesitaba que fuera su plan de escape en caso de que su cita saliera mal.

 **-Señor su bebida-** Dijo el cantinero sacando al astromicólogo de su investigación.

 **-No pedí eso.-** Contesto Paul apartando la vista de su PADD para observa la bebida de color ámbar.

 **-Lo envía el sujeto del fondo.-** Declaro el cantinero señalando las mesas que se encontraban detrás de Paul, quien se giró para observar de quien se trataba pero fue un intento en vano pues con la iluminación tenue del bar no pudo observar bien al hombre que le envió la bebida.

 **-Puedo preguntar ¿qué es?-** Inquirió retomando su posición original a la vez que apuntaba al vaso.

 **-Es bourbon.-** Declaro una profunda voz a su izquierda.

Paul volteó a observa quien respondió a su pregunta y para ser franco esperaba lo que fuera menos que el hombre del fondo se hubiera desplazado hasta llegar a su lado, por unos instantes el rubio se concentró en la apariencia del hombre; era alto, pelo negro corto,  de tez blanca y  unos bellos ojos verdes en los cuales te podrías perder con facilidad, llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados, un suéter gris que junto con la chaqueta de cuero lo hacían ver muy atractivo.

 **-Espero que te guste.-** Dijo el hombre aún sin nombre, lo que saco a Paul del letargo en el que se encontraba.

 **-¡¿Disculpa?!-** Exclamo con un tono algo más agudo de lo que le gustaba admitir.

 **-El bourbon, espero que te guste-** Dijo el hombre apuntando al vaso sobre la barra que comenzaba a dejar una marca sobre la misma.

 **-Por supuesto el trago…  -** Bajo la mirada al vaso antes de continuar **,- La verdad nunca lo he probado, además de que no suelo recibir bebidas de desconocidos.-** Por amor de… su filtro cerebro boca era poco o tal vez nulo como se lo recordaba Straal a menudo, Paul observo como el expresión del hombre cambio de confiada a confundida para finalizar en una divertida antes de dar una sonrisa.

 **-Tienes razón aun no me he presentado, Soy Gabriel Lorca.-** Dijo al extender su mano.

Paul observo la mano del hom… Gabriel antes de dirigirla hacia su rostro por un momento la tentación de decirle que se largara fue fuerte pero dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba Straal con su cita y al parecer las cosas marchaban muy bien ya que ahora estaban más cercanos así que porque no disfrutar de la noche.

 **-Angus Stamets-** Se presentó con su segundo nombre el cual solo usaba para sus noches de conquista como la que parecía ser esta.

 **-Angus… -** Repitió Gabriel con voz algo ronca **–Lindo nombre al igual que tus ojos.-**

Paul no pudo evitar el que sus mejillas se teñirán de un rojo carmín junto con la risa nerviosa que lo obligaron a ver a la barra en lugar de la cara del hombre ante su declaración.

 **-Sabes no tienes que hacer esto.-** Tratando de mantener su tono calmado con el propósito de no provocar un problema que podría arruinaría la cita de su amigo dijo el rubio.

 **-Hacer ¿Qué?** -

 **-Coquetear conmigo cuando no estas interesado, si es por una apuesta que perdiste no desperdicies tu tiempo, tu dinero y en especial mi tiempo, porque soy una persona demasiado ocupada como para estar perdiendo mi tiempo en cosas irrelevantes.-** Sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero no estaba dispuesto a soporta la humillación de ser el castigo de una tonta apuesta entre idiotas, tomo su PADD al levantarse para salir de allí pero el agarre de una mano sobre su antebrazo lo detuvo.

 **-No estoy haciendo eso lo digo enserio Angus tus ojos son realmente hermosos y no lo digo porque haya perdido alguna apuesta, lo digo porque desde que entraste al bar no he podido dejar de mirarte.-** Declaro Gabriel mientras observaba el rostro del rubio quien pudo observar la sinceridad que reflejaban los ojos verdes, a la vez los pensamientos sobre porque este hombre tan apuesto estaba con alguien como él le invadieron, un chico pálido casi transparente, algo gordo con cabello dorado como el sol, que lleva puesto un suéter beige combinado con pantalones de paño oscuros. **–Si no te gusta el Bourbon, permíteme invitarte otra cosa.-** Pero las palabras del hombre lo sacaron de sus reflexiones.

 **-Claro,-** Tomo asiento en silencio reflexionando sobre su declaración anterior ante lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse como un completo estúpido por hacer un espectáculo ante un cumplido **-Sabes no quería ser tan mal educado es solo que no es muy usual que estas cosas me sucedan.-**

 **-Lo supuse cuando dijiste lo de apuestas, es un pena que hayan hecho algo así contigo, pero puedes creerme estoy haciendo esto por mi propia voluntad.-** Dijo Gabriel tomando el vaso de Bourbon olvidado.

 

La noche fue mejor de lo que esperaba Paul a pesar de su inicio algo escabroso por así decirlo, resulto que Gabriel es un hombre atento, amable y buen escucha, intercambiaron anécdotas personales y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el astromicólogo no pensó en su trabajo, en lo incomodo que se sentía en lugares como este o los posibles escenarios en donde su torpeza social daría como resultado el quedarse solo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente Paul aun quería seguir en compañía de Gabriel pero no quería parecer desesperado o lanzado, y sobre todo no quería dar la impresión de que esto era cosa de una sola noche aunque lo fuera.

 **-Ok la noche fue estupenda pero creo que ya es hora de irme.-**  Exclamo el rubio al levantarse con PADD en mano listo para irse. **-Gracias-**

Gabriel extendió su mano colocándola sobre el pecho de Paul para detenerlo, **-La noche aún no termina y la verdad me gustaría ir a un lugar más privado contigo.-** concluyo el hombre mayor acariciando el pecho del rubio.

Paul rio con nerviosismo mientas negaba con la cabeza en secreto amando el roce de las manos de Gabriel sobre su cuerpo, **\- ¿y por qué crees que iría contigo?-**  Puede que quiera estar con Gabriel pero no dejaría que el otro hombre supiera cuánto.

**-Bueno olvidaste tu PADD cuando comenzamos a hablar, tu amigo se fue hace un tiempo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta y bueno dejando de lado mi orgullo me atrevería a decir que estas tan interesado en mi como yo en ti, Angus.-**

La cara de seducción que tenía rápidamente se transformó en pánico al dirigir la mirada a la mesa donde se supone que debía estar Straal,  _“Bastardo, te odio”_ pensó al ver la mesa vacía en donde se suponía que estaba su amigo, eso significa que esta noche no puede regresar al apartamento. Retomo la vista a Gabriel quien esperaba su respuesta.

 **-Admito que esto estoy interesado-** Dijo el rubio antes de inclinarse para  posar sus labios sobre los del otro hombre de manera casta y fugaz.

 

El camino hacia el hotel de Gabriel fue lento para ambos hombres quienes se encontraban en un estado ansioso en donde se podía palpar la tensión sexual que contenían, con miradas fugaces que reflejaban el deseo contenido junto con las promesas de satisfacción que se prometían una vez que se encontraran en la intimidad.

Intimidad la cual al llego con lentitud pues en el camino, más el elevador y en el pasillo del habitación del hombre mayor se vio interrumpido por turistas que se entrometían en su camino como si tuvieran el propósito de hacerlo.

Pero al entrar en la oscuridad de la habitación el mundo exterior despareció tras cerrar la puerta pues por fin los dos hombres se encontraban solos mirándose con deseo, sin decir palabra dejando que el sonido de sus respiraciones pausadas llenaran el lugar por completo a la vez que sus cuerpos se atraían mutuamente como si fueran un par de imanes hasta que se encontraron en un beso abrasador cargado de lujuria que a ninguno de los dos le importo disimular.

Con pasos erráticos y movimientos torpes se desplazaron hasta que las piernas de Gabriel se chocaron contra la cama haciendo que este callera de espaldas seguido de Paul quien tomo asiento sobre el otro hombre después de separar sus labios para despojarse de su suéter revelando su pecho casi translucido y sin vello.

Gabriel se levantó llevando su boca al cuello del rubio en donde probo su piel la cual deseaba con devoción, las manos de Paul no perdieron el tiempo pues después de retener las atenciones del hombre mayor sobre su cuerpo, se movieron para comenzar su tarea de desvestirlo.

La chaqueta de cuero salió después de unos  movimientos torpes en los cuales Paul casi termina en el suelo de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Gabriel los cuales lo sujetaban por la cadera, una vez sin la restricción del cuero el hombre mayor aprovecho para levantar al rubio y girar para quedar sobre Paul quien envolvió sus piernas en las caderas del otro hombre.

Gabriel se deposo de su suéter revelando su cuerpo tonificado, pecho amplio marcado adornado de un casi imperceptible vello en el pecho y parte del abdomen antes de inclinarse a devorar los labios de Paul, frotando  su cuerpo contra el del rubio, mientras que los gemidos de excitación de ambos hombres llenaban el cuarto a la vez que podían  sentir como reaccionaba el cuerpo del otro ante los toques, caricias, besos y pequeños mordiscos.

El sonido de los zapatos cayendo al suelo acompaño los gemidos y  poco tiempo después calcetines y pantalones siguieron el ejemplo del resto de las prendas despareciendo del cuerpo de los dos hombres dejándolos solo en su ropa interior exhibiendo las marcas en sus cuerpos junto con los labios hinchados de tanto besarse.

Paul continuo con sus atenciones al cuerpo de Gabriel empujándolo para tumbarlo sobre su espalda antes de seguir besándole el cuello bajando por este dejando un camino de saliva, llegando al pecho en donde su atención se dividió en los pezones del otro hombre dándoles la atención que requerían, uno con su boca lamiendo, mordiendo y apretándolo con sus labios, mientras el otro lo hacía rodar en sus dedos mientras sus esfuerzos eran recompensados con los indiscutibles sonidos de placer emitidos por el otro hombre.

Pero su camino no se detuvo allí su boca continuo con su recorrido descendiendo por el abdomen del hombre depositando besos hasta llegar al bulto de la entrepierna de Gabriel el cual estaba cubierto por su bóxer. Paul froto su nariz contra la palpitante erección de Gabriel antes de pasa su cálida lengua sobre la tela que le impedía acceso a su objetivo.

**-Dios… Angus OH Oh.. –**

Paul levanto la vista para observar a Gabriel a la cara quien mantenía su ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sus labios estaban entreabiertos a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad rápida debido a los gemidos que daba, el rubio sonrió feliz con los resultados de sus atenciones sin embargo esto tan solo era el inicio, tomo el elástico del bóxer entes sus dientes tirando de ellos para revelar la entrepierna del hombre mayor.

Sin perder tiempo Paul tomo el pene de Gabriel de un solo bocado, ignorando su reflejo nauseabundo concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo con el propósito de dar placer al apuesto hombre con el que estaba, subiendo y bajando de manera prodigiosa, mientras su cabello era revuelto por un par de manos ávidas qué buscaban desesperadamente el contacto piel con piel.

Gabriel gimió ante la pérdida del calor que envolvía su miembro, abrió los ojos para ver a Angus con el cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados, ante la vista no pudo evitar dar una risa nerviosa, aun no podía creer que este joven inteligente, apuesto y tan maravilloso se hubiese fijado en un viejo como él.

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** Inquirió Paul.

**-Eres adorable-**

**-En este momento no quiero ser adorable.-**

Gabriel atrajo al chico en un beso abrasador que solo demostraba el hambre que tenía por este joven, abrazándolo con fuerza a la vez que lo giraba para descansar sobre su espalda y tener el control de la situación, el hombre mayor termino el beso en el cual pudo saborearse a sí mismo.

 **-Mi turno.-** Susurro antes de imitar los actos de su joven amante, pero a diferencia de él, Gabriel descubrió que el cuerpo pálido de Angus es mucho más sensible que el suyo, los sonidos que emitía el rubio solo podían catalogarse como obscenamente deliciosos eran una sinfonía para los oídos del hombre mayor quien se deleitaba al descubrir de cuantas maneras podía hacer que el joven gimiera en un amplio espectro de tonos y de la  manera más sensual que haya escuchado.

 

La noche fue larga por fortuna de los hombres quienes descubrieron una infinidad de formas de darse placer compartiendo sensaciones nuevas, pero todo tiene un final y el final de esta noche fue marcada por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto, despertando a Gabriel quien tenía un firme agarre sobre el cuerpo de Angus.

Paul aún se encontraba dormido cuando sintió unos labios que recorrían su nuca y comenzaban a subir hasta depositar un tierno beso sobre su cabello, en algún momento de noche anterior después del más increíble sexo que ha tenido en su vida, el rubio cayo dormido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel, pero al parecer el en transcurso de la noche se acomodaron y termino siendo la cuchara pequeña.

 **-Buenos días, ¿Quieres desayunar?-** Susurro Gabriel antes de salir de la cama y buscar su bata.

 **-No lo creo, tengo que llegar a mi departamento y alistarme para ir a trabajar-**  Estirándose en la cama el rubio contesto antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa.

**-Es muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar si nos podemos ver de nuevo esta tarde?-**

Paul se paralizo al escuchar la pregunta de Gabriel, el hombre era fantástico en la cama, amoroso, apasionado y un oficial de la flota estelar según la insignia que pudo observar en la mesa de noche, lo cual significaba que era solo número más en su larga lista de conquistas alrededor del universo, entonces porque este hombre buscaría una segunda cita.

 **-Si no quieres lo entiendo-** Sintió los brazos del hombre mayor en su cintura mientras los labios del hombre depositaban un casto beso en su hombro.

La mente de Gabriel rápidamente le recordó todas sus relaciones fallidas, siempre se movía muy rápido asustando a sus conquistas, pero no podía evitarlo pues era apasionado por naturaleza y cuando eres un Teniente de la flota estelar te debes mover rápido por lo que vale la pena y el hombre que tenía enfrente definitivamente valía la pena.

El tono herido de las palabra de Gabriel le genero a Paul un sentimiento de culpabilidad que nunca antes había experimento con sus conquista de una noche, y a lo mejor era un error pero no pudo decir que no a Gabriel.

Giro en los brazos de Gabriel antes de contestarle viéndolo a los ojos, **-Claro que quiero que nos veamos, solo tengo miedo que ya no me encuentres tan entretenido.-** Era una verdad a medias, pues aunque Paul quería verlo de nuevo, estaba el hecho de su historial amoroso en el cual sus citas lo evitaban para cualquier tipo de segundo encuentro.

 **-Ante mis ojos Angus Stamets, eres lo más entretenido del universo.-** Declaro con voz solemne Gabriel antes besar a Paul pero esta vez no de una manera casta.

**-¿Te parece bien a las 6 PM en el café Tharsis?-**

**-Ahí estaré-**

Las despedidas fueron hechas mientras que Paul se arregla a la vez que Gabriel solicitaba su desayuno al cuarto y para cuando servicio al cuarto llegó el rubio estaba listo para irse no sin antes un beso apasionado de despedida.

 

Paul no pudo evitar sentirse confundido pues estas cosas no le sucedían a él, si era afortunado una buena noche de pasión desenfrena era lo máximo que lograba conseguir, pero aquí estaba llegando a su apartamento después de una noche de pasión y con una cita para la tarde con el mismo hombre, aun no podía entender como había sucedió.

 **-Al genio le es difícil llamar y avisar que no llegara a dormir, ¿Sabes cuan preocupado estaba?-** Vocifero Straal sin darle tiempo de cerrar la puerta por completo.

 **-Buenos días a ti también Straal-**  Sarcasmo en su más pura expresión fue el saludo del rubio **– ¿Además por qué habría de llamar de si ibas a pasar la noche con tu cita?-**  Concluyo Paul antes de desplomarse en el sofá.

 **-Bueno si hubieras contestado mis mensajes sabrías que Siena tiene novio y me utilizo para darle celos y regresar con él.-** Straal tomo asiento a su lado después de terminar su oración.

**-Auch!, eso duele-**

**-Espero que tu noche haya sido mejor-**

Paul no contesto solo le dedico a Straal una mirada que le decía que no le contaría absolutamente nada antes de levantarse del sofá  dejando a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos.

**-¡Para que conste te vi con ese hombre!-**

El café Tharsis era atendido por un buen barista qué sabia como preparar café tenía una decoración acorde con el espíritu de las cafeterías del siglo XXI, y para finalizar sillas muy cómodas. Lo único molesto del lugar era el sujeto que se encontraba a tres asientos del suyo tarareando una horrible melodía que en ninguna galaxia se podría clasificar como música.

 **-¿Es en serio?-** Susurro Paul para sí mismo como alguien podría disfrutar ese horroroso sonido para cuando la tercera ronda del tarareo inicio la paciencia del rubio llego a su límite se giró con fuerza y sin su filtro cerebro boca expresó.

 **-¿Puedes callarte o moverte a otro lugar?-** El hombre aludido solo observo a Paul con asombro como si no creyera lo que le acababa de decir, era eso o no le gusto como el rubio le hablo pero no se quedaría a ver qué era a pesar de que el sujeto tuviera unos hermoso ojos color avellana.

El rubio observo el reloj de su PADD, 6:10 PM “ _a lo mejor se le hizo tarde, no te hagas una idea equivocada”_ su cerebro  iba a buscar la siguiente alternativa al retraso de Gabriel pero fue interrumpido por el horrendo tarareo de nuevo solo que esta vez se escuchaba más cerca, volteo para ver que paso con el tipo y resulto que estaba sentado a su lado es el colmo del descaro, este sujeto lo iba a escucha, con las palabras decididas iba a iniciar su diatriba cuando una mano entro en su campo de visión.

 **-Mi nombre es Hugh Culber, es un placer conocerte.-** Dijo el extraño.

**-Paul Stamets, diría que es un placer pero sería hipócrita y una mentira de mi parte.-**

El suje.. Hugh solo rio en respuesta antes de hablar: **-Eres gracioso y grosero, me agradas.-**

_“Maldición”_ Pensó una vez Gabriel al ver el reloj de su comunicador 6:40 PM, cuarenta minutos tarde nunca llegaba tarde diablos debió haberle dicho que no al Capitán Monsalve al entrenamiento táctico adicional, solo esperaba que Angus no se hubiera ido.

Entro al café luciendo con su uniforme de Teniente de la flota estelar dispuesto a convencer al chico que se uniera a la flota  y viajara con él, pero cuando vio al rubio una gran decepción atravesó su ser pues Angus para su fortuna estaba en el café pero no esperándolo sino en compañía de un chico moreno que parecía de su edad riendo tan fuerte, por un momento pensó que lagrimas rodarían por sus mejillas pero no lo hicieron supuso a que se debía por la frecuencia con la que lo dejaban solo por otras personas que  fueran algo más que un viejo y cansado hombre.

Aun sintiéndose mal Gabriel decidió que su presencia ya no era necesaria, quería sentir ira pero su corazón no fue capaz de hacerlo pues la noche anterior había conocido al joven y en el fondo sabía que él no le podía dar lo que el noble corazón del chico requería para ser feliz. Además los finales felices y él no eran compatibles eso ya era un hecho.

**-Lorca a Buran, transporte para uno.-**

 

Paul vio por el rabillo del ojo un destello el cual lo hizo girar para ver qué fue lo que lo provoco, pero no vio nada dio una sonrisa triste ante el hecho de que Gabriel no llegaría sin embargo no se permitió deprimirse pues delante él estaba un posible nuevo mejor amigo y eso era algo de que alegrase.

 **-¿Todo bien, Paul?-** inquirió Hugh.

**-Todo Perfecto-**


End file.
